All tied up
by acromantulavenom
Summary: Hermione is enjoying a lesson that she most definatley should not be. This leads her one night to waking up and panting from a dream, how will she face her teacher again?


This is my fourth story today so it may be a while until my next upload! This was written late but it is more lemony and more of a SS/HG thing. This is set during HBP and i was upset that we didn't see Snape teaching DADA in the films. If you don't like this, please don't read! Thank you, enjoy!

It has been a matter of days since their arrival back to Hogwarts for their sixth year and Hermione was already fussing over studies and worrying about the future exams for the upcoming year, especially because of the Dumbledore announcing the changes to staff this year. This of course was a shock to most people but Snape had been after the defence against the dark arts (DADA) role for many years. She wanted to impress Slughorn because he was new to the potions position and also wanted to impress the former potions master now DADA as he had not taught her in this subject.

It was a Thursday morning and a double period of DADA. Hermione was early to class and took a seat and opened her book. Today they would start the theoretical side to defend ones self if they were to be tied, bounded or have parts of their body unmovable, as part of a torture. A couple of the spells she had mastered already of course, like petrificus totalus. However, from Hermione's previous sexual encounters, she found being tide up and being unable to move was more of a pleasurable torture. In truth it was a little dabble, and nothing causing her too much pain but still the thought her wrists being tied together and leaving her helpless and vulnerable began turning her on in class. Lost in her little day dream she was not aware that the professor had told them all to read pages 1 to 10, and for them to feedback after.

As the lesson ended she breathed a sigh of relief, this topic was going to be difficult now that mind was filled with some raunchy thoughts. Would there be any demonstrations? Would Snape himself cast some spells upon them? In all honesty, the thought of the dark teacher doing this to her just aroused her more. Throughout the lesson she had to keep her legs squeezed tight in fear and attempting to gain control of her body, which was trying to expose how this lesson was making her feel. She felt useless that she couldn't control her hormones, closing her book she caught up with her friends.

Snape had watch Hermione for some of lesson and had noticed the change in her body language. It was odd and nearly all of the students were fearful and horrified at the thought of this ever happening to them. The professor was almost astonished because the girl almost looked like she was unfazed and lusting over some of the discussions. It was true, it could be a possibility that Hermione was feeling this way, if only she was older and ready for what he had in mind for her, he thought, he would help show her more...

She had woken up in the early hours of the morning and was dripping wet of sweat mixed with her own arousal. Slightly confused and flustered she reflected on her dream. It had began with her naked body sprawled out and her back was on a hard cold surface. Desperately trying to open her eyes she could feel she was blind folded. And wriggling her arms and her legs which were both held on place by some sort of bond.

"Now now Miss Granger, do not try and move, you will only make things worse."

It was his voice, Severus Snape was standing over her exposed body! His hand glided over her body and now gently caressing under her chin.

"Be a good girl for me Hermione and I will punish you, I promise."

The velvety tones in his voice drove Hermione crazy, and he slowed down and huskily longed out her first name. Dear Merlin, she already knew she was incredibly wet just from this! She heard rustling to the side of the her and then a hard slap came over her one of her breasts.

This was when she bolted up right. How was she ever going to face that man again without the dream playing inside of her head? It was one fantasy Hermione was keeping buried deep in her brain but every time she was in that class, she let her mind carry out of might the rest of the dream. Snape had been using legilimency on her one day because he was sure he suspicions were becoming true. He looked shocked but not surprised as he found the dream that was inside of her head. Amazed, distressed and slightly impressed at the same time, she might be ready what he had in mind for her.


End file.
